Yume Kira Dream Shoppe
by hxcemomuch
Summary: The Yume Kira Dream Shoppe flies through the sky as it's shop keeper, Rin, listens to wished that travel on the wind. His most recent granted wish was made by Hazuki, a tree who fell in love with the music of Kana Shinya.....
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

* * *

AUTHORS NOTES: This is truely my first attempt at a Fan Fiction...so please tell me what you think!! Any sort of critisism is appreciated! 

THE STORY: The Yume Kira Dream Shoppe flies through the dusk sky as its shop keeper, Rin, listens to wishes that travel on the wind. His most recent granted wish was made by Hazuki, a tree who fell in love with the music of Kana Shinya. Hazuki was turned human and, after eating the wings of the thousand year crane, will remain so forever. ... Or will she?

RATING:

PAIRING: Hazuki X Kana Shinya

Hazuki was in the kitchen making breakfast when Kana came up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. Hazuki blushed dramatically. She had only been human for four months, but she had been in love with Kana so long that her heart beat wildly with every touch from him.

"Good morning, Kana. I trust you slept well?"

"I would've slept better if you were in my bed," came the groggy reply. Kana had tried to convince Hazuki for two months to sleep in the same room as him, but she always refused. He didnt know why. They were best friends and deeply in love. They knew everything about eachother; he even knew she was once a tree! Still, her answer was always the same.

"I told you once before Kana. I just wouldn't feel comfortable! Not until we're married!"

"But we're engaged! Is that not enough?"

Hazuki laughed at Kana's strong will. She spun around and put her arms around his neck.

"I will hear no more of this. Sit down for breakfast. I made your favorite!" She broke their embrace and rushed over to the oven.

"OH BOY! Chocolate chip crapes filled with sour cream and sugar. You truely are the love of my life!!"

Kana wisped Hazuki into his arms and kissed her passionately before engulfing the delisious delectables. Wit hmouth full and fork in hand Kana asked,"Do you have to visit Rin today? He's perfectly capable of running the shoppe himself you know?"

"Kana Shinya! Listen to yourself! Would you really deprive the man who brought us together of his only human contact?" Hazuki teased. She bent down and kissed him lightly on the cheek, put her index fingers and thumbs together, bowed her head and was gone. Since the Dream Shoppe floated non-stop in the sky, Hazuki could not just simply walk there. So Rin came up with some magical way for her to get there that Kana didnt exacitally understand.

He finished eating then pulled on a dress shirt and was off to the studio to make more music!

That is the beginning of my Yume Kira Dream Shoppe fan fiction. You like?!?! I need replys so I'll know wether or not to write more!


	2. An awckward encounter

"Hello Rin!"

"Hazuki, my love, I was not expecting you today. What a pleasant suprise!"

Hazuki ran to Rin and embraced him lovingly. Their friendship had developed into love that was only matched by Hazuki's love for Kana. She would always be greatful to this man for fulfilling her hearts only desire and vowed to be there for him whenever he needed her. They broke their embrase and Rin couldnt help but laugh when Alpha jumped into her arms. Hazuki laughed as well.

"Well hello there Alpha! I missed you too!"

"It is good that you have come today. Rin has been feeling unnaturally weak lately and could use the help around the shop."

"Are you not feeling well Rin?" was Hazuki's question.

Rin looked away. "It is nothing. Everyone gets a little sick every once in a while."

"Now would be the perfect time to practice my healing potions!" Hazuki was so excited about the opportunity that she barely saw Rin hit the floor.

"OH! RIN! Are you okay?" She ran to him and knelt by his side. "This seems like a little more then nothing! Let me help you up." Hazuki led rin into the library and sat him in the oak recliner. She then hurried to the ingredients shelf and began gathering things for the healix healing potion. Hazuki mumbled the ingredients to herself and gatherd them into her skirt. "I'll have you feeling better in no time Rin! Just leave it to me!"

"Seriously Hazuki, do not worry about it. I can easily make a potion myself once this episode is over."

"Don't be stuborn Rin! You know I'm capable of doing this. Besides, I wanna help you." She placed the items in a flask and mixed in some chai tea. "Here, drink this then we'll settle by the fire and listen to some music."

Upon drinking the potion Rin felt an energy boost and was able to move freely without pain. "You are getting too good at that" he commented to hazuki, then he faced Alpha. "I want you to stay in the wish room so Hazuki and I can talk without interuption."

"Yes sir!" Alpha ran from the room and the two settled on the floor by the fire.

Rin and Hazuki remained silent as the music played on and Hazuki was shicked to feel one of Rin's hands on her leg. She ignored the hand as it ran up and down her leg, but when she felt two fingers go past her skirt it was time to say something. Hazuki looked up only to be silenced by Rins look and a hand around her wrist. Rin pulled her closer and closer until their lips met. Hazuki's eyes widened with astonishment as Rin's tongue parted her lips and swam into her mouth. For a moment she didnt know what to do and found herself kissing back. Finally she pushed him away. Her look of scorn and astonishment made Rin flinch.

"Haziki..."

But that was all he could mutter before Hazuki was gone.


	3. Making love

As Kana opened the door Hazuki appeared. She collapsed with a collection of sobs and Kana caught her on the way down.

"Hazuki! What ever is the matter?"

He held her and whipped her tears as she told the entire story and worried over Rins friendship.

"Oh Kana! Please forgive me. I never meant for anything to happen." She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed wildly.

Forgive you for what Hazuki? This was not your fault. You are beautiful and any man who is not tempted by you is truly not a man at all."

Hazuki looked up into her fiancé's eyes and smiled gratefully.

"I love you Kana Shinya."

"And I love you, Hazuki. I always will. Now come on, off the floor. I'm sure you and Rin will work this out. As for now, let's get you ready for a bath. That always makes you feel better. I'll go warm the water."

As Kana left Hazuki began to cry again. She was so lucky to have someone as understanding as Kana was. Hazuki finally stood and walked into the bathroom where her bath was waiting, bubbles and all! She soaked for quite some time and began to doze until she heard the door opened. Kana walked right in and lifted Hazuki from the bath while wrapping her body in a silk blanket. Kana entered his room and laid Hazuki down gently while beginning to kiss her neck teasingly. Hazuki blushed and pulled away as Kana's kisses lowered to her breasts.

"Stop," she said in a voice that hinted she wanted more but simply could not endure it. "Don't look at me."

"I have to look at you Hazuki! A man can not look away from the most beautiful woman he's ever seen."

Kana raised his lips to Hazuki's and kissed her longingly. Their lips clashed together and their tongues battled for dominance. (Kana won, of course!) As the passion intensified their bodies became one. Kana thrust faster as Hazuki arched her back in pleasure. She let out a loud gasp that only encouraged her partner. The two made love for hours and Kana was finally defeated when an orgasm washed over him. Kana rolled over and sighed as Hazuki shifted to place her head on his chest. She ran her fingers over his torsoe and finally drifted to sleep.

Kana awoke to find Hazuki's head on his chest…. At seven in the morning!! Had she really actually slept in his room? Hazuki awoke up and looked into his eyes with a heat melting smile.

"Good morning, Kana Shinya."


End file.
